Promise to the Moon
by Gretel Fullbuster
Summary: I tilted my head down towards Fiore and smiled sadly as all my memories faded away ever so slowly, a hand squeezed my shoulder reassuringly as I looked up to see the Daughter of the moon give me a glistening crown repeating the words "It's okay, they'll understand, you'll always be there to protect them" before she gave a polite bow and said "Welcome home, mother."...T for Language
1. Prologue

**Promise to the moon: Prologue**

**Ohayo minna~ I'm sorry for not posting for about a year *~* I was planning on posting something but I just couldn't think of a story but now I'm back and I hope I have improved~! And I also I have an announcement about my fanfic 'could things get any worse?' Umm... I have decided to continue the story ( YYAAYY~!) but in the near future (aww) ill try to think of something ;).**

**So without blabbing on more I would like to thank you for your extremely patient brains :3**

**Disclaimer: Ah doh not oune feiry teil**

* * *

~Lucy's POV~

"Its not like I wanted it to be this way... It was inevitable, especially when I can't let her down..." my speech slightly stiffened as I heard Natsu growl.

"I'm sure you can't let this woman down, even though you can't even tell us who she is." I felt a slight pain in my chest as I heard Gray strain his voice to hold his sadness, I gathered up all of my hope that I could conjure up and I longily looked up at Erza hoping that she would be considerate enough to understand... I guess I was wrong because I looked up and met with pain-filled eyes and I could hear was the disapointment in her voice as she spoke up and said.

"Don't worry Lucy, we'll try to understand why you want to leave Fairytail for this anonymous being." My eyes widened as I felt the guilt rise and boil in my stomach, I didn't care if the people walked past us witness the dramatic scene, they could sympathize and gawk at us all day but I won't change the fact that I'm on the verge of crying.

"I-I really d-do want you t-to know, I-it's just that I p-promised that I w-wouldn't s-speak of her identity!" I felt my voice gave way as tears cascaded down my cheek and illuminated in the sunlight, I saw Natsu gritt his teeth as words seethed through his teeth dripping with hatred and regret.

"I wish I could believe you Luce, I really wish I could but me believing isn't gonna make you stay in fairytail..." I slumped to the floor as three of my most trusted and valued friends turned their backs to me and left me on the streets of magnolia...

* * *

**Soooooo? Do you like it? This is just a prologue so it's very short :3 I think I have improved but I'm not sure :| tell me if you liked it, if you did I will be sure to post more chapters so you can enjoy :3 If you didn't like it well... Thank you for at least reading the whole of this prologue :D Ill see you soon baiiii~**

**-Laaayyylllaaaa**


	2. Chapter 1

**Promise to the moon: 1**

**Umm... I believe I should explain my self as I am fully aware I haven't updated in quite a while, the reason why is because the connection on my laptop was terrible so being the smarty-pants that I thought I was i decided to restart my router (and for all you kiddie winks, that's the thing that gives us connection to the internet) but when it was back on it just shut down and I couldn't go on the internet for days. I had an idea to use my IPhone but it won't seem to let me upload the fanfic since it's being a moldy cow soo I hope you guys will forgive me *^* thank you guys so much for your patience and your co-operation and without further ado, here's the story ;)**

* * *

-Flashback-  
~Lucy's POV~

"I wish I could believe you Luce, I really wish I could but me believing isn't gonna make you stay in fairytail..." I slumped to the floor as three of my most trusted and valued friends turned their backs to me and left me on the streets of magnolia...

* * *

-Present-  
~Narrator's POV~

Natsu didn't know why he did that, he started to regret leaving her on the streets- hell! He even regretted doubting her in the first place! He fiddled with his fingers as he paced back and forth in the guild hall every so often whipping his head towards the giant doors longing for the beautiful blonde to run up to him with a smile.

He sat on a chair and massaged the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger as he got stressed with the thought of Lucy leaving the guild. 'And for what reason?' He ranted in his head 'she can't even give us the slightest idea of why she wants to leave the guild or where she's going? I thought we had something special!' Natsu froze as he had realized what he just thought.

"We had something special...?" Natsu was so lost in thought that he mumbled out loud causing Erza, Gray, Lisanna and Happy to turn to him with questioning faces.

"Are you thinking of Lucy, Natsu?" Lisanna asked with a sad smile on her face, which snapped Natsu out of his deep thoughts.

"Ughhh... Yeah, sorry for not paying attention... I couldn't help but wonder if she was okay after what happened of Monday..." Natsu's voice slowly drifted into a mumble as he went back to his deep thoughts about her, all Team Natsu and Lisanna could do was sigh at the worrying scene and it slowly went into silence as the rest of the members tried to lighten up the atmosphere with laughter and drinking. Mostly drinking.

The guild kept partying and partying trying to get their minds of Lucy who didn't enter the guild for three weeks and guilt started overwhelming them which drove them to drinking and partying. But not Natsu though, he always had his head hung low as he went into deep conversations with himself in his thoughts about Lucy, and sometimes he would end up screaming about Lucy out loud without knowing making the whole guild silent but tonight he didn't scream, he didn't mumble, nor did he contemplate about Lucy. He just sat there, head hung low with big void within his heart.

"If you really are worried abou Lucy, go to her apartment and break in to her room like you always do, maybe that might cheer both of you up." Natsu looked up to see Lisanna's bubbly smile ans beaming eyes, which made him think for a second.

"How do you know that Lucy is still upset?" Natsu interrogated her and he let his eyes pierce through her as her eyes widened and she started stuttering, while her eyes darted around the room.

"Umm... Well-errr see... I-it was j-just a guess, a hunch, ermm... A prediction...eheh umm it's just a weird feeling in my gut Natsu, nothing to take at heart to..." Lisanna never made eye to eye contact as she spoke, which made Natsu suspicious and squint as if he was trying to solve a puzzle and suddenly he jumped on to the table and pointed an accusing finger at her which made the whole guild eye them suspiciously.

"Y-You went to see her didn't you!? You could've at least told us if she was okay and that she wasn't mentally scarred!" Lisanna sighed and lifted both of her hands up to show surrender as she couldn't deny, she had been to Lucy's apartment and she was caught red-handed so there was no way of getting around it.

"You caught me... I have been going to Lucy to tell her about things that have been happening in the guild, just basically trying to make her feel better and start coming back here again but it whatever I said never worked on her, at least go to her Natsu; convince her, I don't want her to go without her knowing how you feel." Lisanna pleaded with the most saddest face and Natsu couldn't help notice everyone else doing the same exact same face, his face went pale as it terrified him so much that everyone's face looked so alike as they did the sad face so he dashed through the guild doors towards Lucy's apartment.

* * *

~Lucy's POV~

I layed there silently within the depths of the bathtub, the warmness of the water made me feel at ease as I tried to forget what had happened three weeks ago. My eyes slowly started to shut but was rudely interrupted by a gentle tapping noise on the other side of the door, being my idiot self I thought it was Virgo trying to get into the bathroom to exchange my old, ragged and dirty clothes with fresh, new ones so I wrapped a towel around my body and opened the door. I anticipated Virgo to ask for punishment but what I didn't expect was Natsu waiting on the other side of the doorway which made my heart jump more than it should've.

Without realizing, I had pushed Natsu and he pulled me towards him to try to regain balance thus created the most awkward moment because in the end of all the pushing and the pulling we ended up landing on the bed with Natsu on top of me. I saw Natsu's face turn bright red as he noticed that my towel that clung onto my body was threatening to fall and expose me, I felt blood rush to my face as I pulled left hand towards my chest and my right hand to his chest hoping to suceed in pushing him off me, I mentally sighed in relief as he gladly obliged to get off me.

"U-um hey Luce... I just came to stop by to see how you we doing..." Natsu rubbed the back of his neck giving a toothy grin with a slight bit of guilt, I couldn't help but blush as he gave her a toothy grin. I noticed that he had no shirt so I took the liberty to get a sneak peak of him while he didn't notice, I mean c'mon you'd think I would be a creep but think about it. I'm wearing a freaking towel around me!

"Ah.. I'm guessing Lisanna told you to come here, didn't she? Er... It's been a while since we talked, why don't we catch up?" I looked at Natsu to see his face light up like he was a child in a toy store, I couldn't help but giggle at the sight as he gave a satisfied nod and pulled a thumbs up and closed the door behind him as he entered the living room.

As he left the room, I released a sigh and slumped down on to the bed letting all of my muscles relax. I had completely forgotten how devilishly handsome he had become from the gradual years they had become, I blushed as I thought about his features but quickly pushed them aside as I got changed into a white top, blue jeans and my combat boots.

* * *

~Narrators POV~

As Natsu entered the living room he sat on the couch and mentally cursed himself because the last thing he wanted to do was to sit down and have a chat with Lucy alone. 'What are we supposed to talk about? How I kept sulking in the guild because she didn't come? How the guild kept partying because they tried to get their minds off of Lucy? How-' Natsu's thoughts were interuppted when he heard the door softly click open, he turned his head to find Lucy trying to quietly walk in to the room without disturbing his thoughts. All Natsu could do was chuckle as Lucy blushed but she lightly shook her head and asked.

"Want some food Natsu?"

"Sure..." Natsu didn't know whether or not he should talk about the guild or how to even mention Fairytail without starting a fight with her so all he did was sit there as he watched her make his food ready.

Lucy on the other hand was very nervous, her hands were trembling as she felt Natsu stare at her while she was making his spicy chicken with chilli sauce on it. She wanted to ask about what was going on in the guild but she was scared that might start an argument and she didn't want her relationship with her best friend to break down because she loved him very much, it was a very awkward silence until one of them spoke up...

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was short, I'll try better next time to make you guys happy (・****ω・****)ノ ****leave a review on how I can improve so I can add it to my next chapter! Gambatte~! (=ﾟ****ωﾟ****)ﾉ**

**-Layla**


End file.
